video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thundarr the Barbarian - Secret of the Black Pearl
|running time = 58 minutes |catalogue number = VC1052 |rating = }} Thundarr the Barbarian - Secret of the Black Pearl is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 26th May 1986. Description Episodes # Secret of the Black Pearl # The Harvest of Doom # Raiders of the Abyss Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * U TRAILER ADVERTISING U FILM * He-Man and She-Ra in The Secret of the Sword trailer by Mark Elliott * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Thundarr the Barbarian intro * Start of Wizard Wars (1981) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Raiders of the Abyss (1980) * Thundarr the Barbarian closing credits * Ruby-Spears Enterprises logo (1981-1993) Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Thundarr the Barbarian intro * Start of Wizard Wars (1981) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Raiders of the Abyss (1980) * Thundarr the Barbarian closing credits * Ruby-Spears Enterprises logo (1981-1993) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1986 release # He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword (At a Cinema Near You Soon) Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Thundarr the Barbarian - Secret of the Black Pearl (UK VHS 1986) Back cover.png|Back cover Thundarr-the-barbarian-and-fantastic-four-vhs-cartoons-_57.jpg|Cassette Thundarr-The-Barbarian-Secret-Of-The-Black.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Ruby-Spears Enterprises Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:Dick Tufeld (Thundarr the Barbarian Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword trailer (announced by Mark Elliott)